Vanished
by DuckShadow12517
Summary: Ten years ago, Shadow the hedgehog vanished without a trace. His friends move on, but what do they do when he may have returned? ShadowxCream. T for violence, nothing else
1. Chapter 1

**Yay new story! This is a ShadowxCream romance**

**Hope you like it read and review! This first part is a flashback**

_The line that symbolized the start of the woods was empty. No creature dared to go there, let alone at night. This fear was passed down from generation to generation. Don't go in the woods. Creatures live in there, darker than you can imagine. This fear didn't exist in one creature. A hedgehog. A dark, ebony hedgehog with ruby red eyes. His name was Shadow. He sat on the border, staring sullenly into the woods. He knew the stories, heard the rumors. He wasn't one to believe stuff like that._

_ "Now or never," he murmured, standing up. He walked slowly towards the woods. He paused at the end, and stepped inside the thick, dark foliage. He continued to walk, glancing left or right every so often. He stopped at a large oak tree. The shape rose high into the sky, blocking off the moonlight. He glanced at the trunk. There was something written there. He squinted, it wasn't English he realized, and it looked like Latin or something. He bent to get a closer look and felt a rush of air on his neck. _

_ "What the…" he hissed in surprise, feeling a flash of fear. "Nothing is here." He assured himself. He felt as though he was being watched. He turned around to glance at the dark landscape. _

_ "Hello," a voice purred from behind Shadow, chillingly cold. Shadow whirled around to face empty air. I'm imagining things he thought, continuing on his walk. He paused at a clearing. It was about ten feet wide and washed in silver moonlight. A small creek cut through the center, softly bubbling. The water flashed silver and looked so clear and inviting. Shadow moved as if in a trance. He stooped over the creek and scooped up some water from it. Even wearing a glove, the water felt frigid._

_ He paused, and then took a tiny sip. The water was sweeter than anything he had ever tasted; it was deliciously freezing and cold. He bent his head for another drink._

_ "They always fall for it," a voice purred from behind him. Shadow whirled around to see a tall cat gliding toward him. It was a male, a very smoky gray color with piercing yellow eyes. He was very handsome and his fur was covered in darker, swirling stripes. _

_ "Who are you?" Shadow challenged, standing with fists clenched at his side._

_ The cat chuckled. "Some call me Felix, but you will call me master."_

_ Shadows eyes blazed, "What do you want?" he snapped, letting out a growl._

_ Felix chuckled, "that water is poisoned you fool, many have drank from it and none have survived. But they didn't die either."_

_ Shadow narrowed his eyes, "That's impossible," he snapped, "You can't die and not die at the same time."_

_ Felix smiled, a chilling smile, yet not unfriendly, it seemed almost sad. "Want to bet?" he said, exposing sharp white fangs, each pointed and dangerous. He lunged at the black hedgehog._

_ The clearing was silent. The stream babbled gently and the moon washed it in a silvery light._

Chapter one- ten years later

Ten years ago, Shadow the hedgehog vanished without a trace. His friends all mourned for him, but after a few months, life went on.

New ages-

Sonic-28

Amy-27

Knuckles-29

Rouge-28

Silver-27

Blaze-26

Tails-19

Cosmo-18

Cream-18

Cream sat staring dully out the window. It was May, three weeks until summer. A fly buzzed by her head. The day couldn't go any slower. She looked at her teacher. Mrs. Whiskers was a no nonsense cat with gray hair, and very thick glasses. She was lecturing on the joys of math, something about calculus. Cream stifled a yawn. She wished Cosmo was in her class. The green plant always had some funny jokes about the teachers.

Thinking of her friend gave her a flash of jealousy. At the start of junior year of high school, Tails had asked Cosmo out, and they had been head over heels in love since. She had always thought of Tails as cute. He had floppy orange hair, and large, cute eyes. He had grown and he was a whole head taller than Cream now.

She sighed. Every one of her friends had found someone but her. Sonic and Amy were married with one kid. His name was Shad, in honor of their lost friend. He was blue with green eyes. He was quick like his father; he was in first grade this year. Sonic and Amy also had a little girl on the way.

In the past ten years, Knuckles and Rouge had grown up so much. They had been dating and breaking up so many times that everyone was sick of it. Then one day, Knuckles had proposed to Rouge. She had said yes and they got married a year ago. They had a little boy on the way.

Silver and Blaze were married with two cute twins. They were a mixture of cat and hedgehog. They had Silver's face, Blaze's ears, and a cat tail. They were tall like a hedgehog.

One was a male named Onyx; he had dark brown fur and bright blue eyes. The female's name was Goldie. She had cute yellow fur and purple eyes. They were five years old.

Cream was happy for her friends but she felt lonely. Tails had Cosmo now, and she used to go to Amy for advice but she had a rowdy child to take care of. She let out another sigh.

"Is something funny Cream?" Mrs. Whiskers questioned, staring annoyed at the cream colored rabbit.

"What? No ma'am." Cream said hastily.

"Well in that case, why don't you go and write problem number one on the board. Cream flinched. She hadn't done her homework last night and she didn't know the answer.

"Uh…alright." She said, hopping up and walking over to the board. "Well I didn't quite understand what it was asking," she said thinking fast, maybe the teacher would believe her and explain it to her. "I tried but the examples in the book didn't help very much."

"Well, I don't expect they will, since it was asking how many students are in my class, please take your seat and remember to finish your homework before class starts."

Cream walked back to her seat, embarrassed as her classmates laughed at her. She sunk lower in the seat. This was such a long day.

End of the day-

_Briinngg _Cream sat up as the final bell rang. She let out a squeak of happiness and sprang up. She darted across the classroom and out the door, well ahead of everyone else. Today, her school track team had its first meet. She would be running the mile and doing the high jump. She followed the rest of her track team out the door to the waiting buses.

Later-

Cream stretched, her even was coming up soon and she wanted to be prepared. She twisted sideways and touched her toes. Her track uniform consisted of a light green tank top and matching green shorts. She wore cool blue track shoes and had her blond hair up in a ponytail.

She watched the other completion carefully. Most of the girls were taller than her, but not many could beat her in the high jump. Her long rabbit legs allowed her to jump easily over the bar.

"Next event, the high jump," a voice called over the loudspeaker. Cream stood up and walked toward the area.

"Good luck," Cosmo whispered as she walked by. She nodded to her friend.

"Cream you're up," said the track coach, a large scary bulldog.

"Yes coach," she mumbled, getting into position. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a player. He was stretching for his event; it was a hedgehog with dark fur and red stripes.

Cream felt her body freeze. He looked like Shadow! She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the ref call her to start.

"Cream!" hissed her track coach, motioning for her to start.

"Oh," she said, tensing, ready to perform, to hopefully win.

**Heehee… is it Shadow? Will Cream win? Will anyone review? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. The surprise

**Here's chapter two! Woot. I hope you enjoy this, I always thought this would be a cute couple but I needed to fix the age difference. So here's my attempt! Enjoy**

** Chapter Two-**

The ref blew his whistle. Cream raced forward, building up speed and then launched herself forward. She landed gracefully on the thick red cushion and rolled off.

"And the winner of the high jump is Cream the Rabbit!" the ref exclaimed, smiling. Cream let out an excited squeal and jumped up and down.

"Nice job Cream!" Cosmo shouted, high fiving her good friend. Cream beamed.

The rest of the track meet was uneventful. Cream kept an eye out for the red and black hedgehog but he almost seemed to have vanished. She sighed and tried to focus on track. After the meet, Cream decided to walk home. She was feeling restless and it was only a few miles to her house. It wouldn't take longer than a half an hour.

The evening was slightly chilly but Cream didn't mind. She was warm from running and she had a thick sweater on. She had walked about a mile when she heard a cry. It sounded like an animal in trouble. Cream was crazy about animals and she hated to see any get hurt.

"I can check it out and still be back in time." She decided. She walked carefully down the small gully on the side of the road. She hopped down on the dusty bottom and climbed out the other side. She was now in the woods. She felt a flash of fear, she knew the rumors. That Shadow had gone into these very woods and had been murdered there.

"They're just silly rumors," she murmured, picking up her pace as she heard the cry again. She followed the sound to a small clearing. In the center, was a puppy. "Aww," she cried out, rushing forward to the small creature. It let out a feeble whimper as it lifted its head.

She took off her sweater and carefully picked up the tiny creature. "Where's your mother little guy?" she whispered. It whimpered in reply. "I can't just leave you hear." She decided, "I will take you home." She turned and started walking the few feet out of the woods.

"Hey wait!" a voice hissed behind her. She turned to see something rushing out of the woods. It was an animal but she couldn't see much more. "That's mine." It protested, stepping out of the shadows. It was an echidna. It was brown with dark gray eyes.

Cream could immediately tell he was lying. "No it's not," she protested, widening her eyes, "it's mine; I brought him out here to use the bathroom."

The echidna frowned, "Little girl, that puppy belongs to me, he is mine, I could report you for theft."

Cream felt a flash of fear as his eyes narrowed dangerously. She clutched the dog close to her chest, "He's mine and I didn't steal him." She whirled around and began to flee from the woods. She heard the stranger move, hot on her heels. Suddenly, she heard a thump, she was too frightened to turn and look. She heard a growl and another thump. She didn't know what it was but every instinct told her to flee.

It took Cream ten more minutes to run home. She opened the door, breathing heavy. Her mother looked up. "How'd it go honey?" asked Vanilla, eyes widening as she saw the bundle in her daughter's arms. "Is that?"

"Yes mother, I found him on the side of the road, I couldn't just leave him." Cream protested, clutching the small puppy to her chest.

Her mother sighed, "Just don't let it get in the way of school work, and you will be paying for the food."

Cream squealed, "Yay mother! Of course I will!" she kissed her mother on the cheek and darted up the stairs, glancing at the puppy. "First, you need a bath. And then a name too." She said thoughtfully.

Later-

A very clean an annoyed dog bounded out of the bathroom. Cream followed, shaking her head and laughing. "That wasn't so bad was it?" she asked, chuckling at the bedraggled dog. He whimpered in response. "Now for your name." she declared. She looked at the puppy. He was a Bernese mountain dog; he had deep chocolate eyes that could melt even the coldest of hearts.

"How about…" she thought for a minute, then her eyes lit up. "I'll call you Blaze!" she said, the puppy yipped in agreement. "Are you hungry boy?" she asked. The deep chocolate eyes lit up excitedly, "alright how about some chow." She turned, scooped up the dog and trotted down the stairs.

Cream looked up as her cell phone rang. She fumbled for a second and then opened it. "Hello," she said, brightening at the voice on the other end.

"Hey Cream, this is Tails. I was wondering if I could ask a favor." He was saying, sounding nervous.

"Yeah of course I can." Cream said, petting Blaze at the same time.

"Well, it's Cosmos birthday in a week and I was wondering if you can help me out on the perfect gift."

"Yeah of course I can." Cream said, excited at the thought of helping out her friend.

"Great, how about tomorrow, I'll pick you up around noon alright?"

Cream nodded, mind whirling as she thought of many great gifts for her friend. "Alright, see you then Tails."

"Bye." Tails said, clicking off.

Cream paused, "Aw man tomorrow is my birthday and I was going to go out to eat with Vanilla. Oh well, I want Cosmo to have a great present too." She looked at Blaze, "Maybe Tails will let you come to, and I don't want you all alone." Blaze barked.

The next day-

Cream hastily straightened her last patch of hair and applied light makeup. She grabbed her purse and darted out the door, just as Tails was pulling up in his faded black truck. "Hey," he said, smiling.

Cream blushed and hopped into the passenger side. "Hey Tails what's up?"

Tails grinned, "The sky." He let out a chuckle, "Not much, but whose that?" he asked nodding at the puppy in her arms.

"Oh this is Blaze," she said, patting his head. "I'll be right back." She walked into her house and unlatched his crate. "In you go little guy." She said, gently placing him inside. He let out a yawn and curled up for a nap.

Cream returned to Tail's truck. "So, where do you want to go?" she asked, wondering what he wanted to get.

"Oh, I found this cute little shop a few miles out and I thought something from there might work. I just need help picking it out."

Cream grinned. "I'm your girl." She said. He chuckled.

"Good, because I can't pick out jewelry to save my life."

Cream nodded, glancing at her phone. There was a text from her mother. _K honey, won't make dnner srry, will b working L8. _She sighed, she would just cook herself a birthday dinner than.

Her and Tails chatted a bit about school and the teachers. "Yeah, Mrs. Whiskers is so boring that flies fall asleep in there." Tails commented.

Cream chuckled. "Yeah, she probably takes lessons on how to make a class boring. I fall asleep at least once a month."

Tails nodded, "Same here." They chatted some more but Cream was thinking about Blaze._ I hope he's ok all by himself. I hope he has enough food and water. Is it too hot in there?_

She jolted from her thoughts as Tails slid the car to a halt. "We're here," he said, getting out of the truck. Cream frowned, but followed. There was a small restroom in front of them. Beside it was a small worn trail leading into thick woods.

"What?" she asked, squinting her eyes.

Tails smiled, "It's down this way." He turned and began walking down the path. Cream frowned, but followed. They walked for about five minutes until the trees began to thin. "Close your eyes." Tails whispered. Cream obeyed and he guided her down a set of stairs.

"Alright open them." Tails whispered. Cream opened them and let out a squeak of shock.

**"**SURPISE!" her friends screamed, a little birthday celebration.

_They didn't forget! _Cream thought excitedly. Unbeknownst to her, a dark figure observed from the woods.


	3. Attacked

**Come on guys, can't you please review? I think this story is good, why can't someone review? **

Chapter three-

Cream couldn't stop smiling. Her friends had gone through all this trouble to throw her a wonderful party. "Did we surprise you?" Tails asked, grinning hugely.

Cream chuckled, "Yes, I thought we were going to get Cosmo a present, I had no idea!"

Tails grinned, "Well, I still need some help with that, do you mind helping me?"

Cream shook her head, "Of course I will, Cosmo deserves something nice." She looked up, "speaking of Cosmo." Her green friend approached her, smiling widely.

"Happy birthday Cream!" she said, and then nodded at her boyfriend, "Nice work Tails, she was totally shocked!" she threw her arms around Tails happily, he ruffled her hair affectionately.

Cream felt a flash of jealousy at their love. She quickly pushed it away, she would find someone someday. The rest of her party was a blur. Cosmo was in charge of decorations, the clearing was tastefully decorated with streamers and balloons. Tails baked a four tiered chocolate cake with buttermilk frosting.

The cake was delicious, Cream ate two whole pieces. "Present time!" Cosmo declared, pushing Cream toward a large stack of towering gifts. She received a wide variety of things. A cute new dress from Cosmo, some jewelry from Amy and Sonic, a headband from Tails, and many other things.

"Thanks guys, I had such a great time!" Cream said, giving everyone a hug as they began to leave. Cosmo grinned.

"I hope it was the best party ever!" Tails declared. Cream smiled at him.

"Better than I ever hoped for, you guys." She assured them.

Tails looked at Cosmo, "I need to speak to Cream for a second k'?" Cosmo smiled and nodded, walking over to throw a stray balloon away

Tails looked at Cream, looking nervous. "Cream," he began, "I wanted to take Cosmo on a date tonight. And I was wondering if you knew what her favorite restaurant was?"

Cream smiled, "That's easy, and it's Dragon Buffet. She always begs to go there."

Tails nodded, "Thanks Cream, I owe you one." He ran over to Cosmo, whispered something to her and then they hugged.

Cream watched them begin to walk towards Tail's car. They had wanted to take Cream home first but she had insisted they go straight to the restaurant. Cream had texted her mother and she would be there in twenty minutes any way. She sighed and sat down, shifting through her pile of presents.

She glanced at the gift from Tails. A little note was attached to it. 'Happy birthday to my best friend' she sighed. She didn't want to be best friends, she wanted more than that. But he had Cosmo and she would never do something like that to her best friend.

She glanced up as she heard a rustling in the woods. She felt a flash of fear, remembering the rumors. Much to her surprise, an otter walked out of the woods. He looked about her age; he was a light blue with smoky eyes. He was very muscular and some of his hair flopped in his eyes. He was kind of cute, Cream thought.

"Hello," he said, bowing slightly, "You must be Cream."

Cream gasped in surprise, "How do you know that?"

A small smile flashed across his face. "I could hear your friends singing happy birthday to you and guessing by the pile of gift, you must be the birthday girl."

Cream frowned, "Yes, but what are you doing here?" and then she added, "And who are you?"

The otter flexed his muscles. "You can call me Storm. I am here because I was walking through the woods and I saw you all alone. You seemed lonesome. I thought I could cheer you up." He took a step forward.

Cream felt a flash of fear; she knew she shouldn't trust stranger and she knew she was all alone. She also knew that Storm was most likely stronger than she was. She shifted through her gifts, looking for a weapon. "I wasn't sad, I don't need cheering up either, and I was just waiting for my dad to come back from the gym. He should be here any moment now." She nodded, hoping he wouldn't call her bluff.

He shook his head, "I can't tell you how many times I hear that excuse." Cream felt her heart plummet. He didn't believe her.

She took a step back, praying she was faster than he was. He frowned, "I'm not going to hurt you," he said, pulling out a knife. "I just wanted to talk. Just don't try and run"

Cream whirled around, sprinting towards the woods. She veered a sharp left as soon as she felt the leaves close around her. She pushed past several low branches. She whirled quickly to the right as a snap sounded behind her. She ran right through a thorn bush. She bit her tongue as the thorns tore at her skin.

She tripped over a stray root and went sprawling, she glanced up. A dark shape towered above her. "I told you I just wanted to talk," Storm hissed, eyes blazing. He raised the knife threateningly above his head. Cream closed her eyes, waiting for the end. She heard a thump, followed by a grunt. She opened her eyes, there was Storm, struggling, something was attacking him.

"Get off, she's mine," he hissed, swinging the blade around. The shape slid off his back and snarled. Storm grinned, "I told you to go away," he growled, whirling around and stabbing Cream. She let out a gasp of pain as it grazed her arm.

She heard Storm grunt again as his attacker attacked him again. Cream looked up. They were fighting in the shade so she couldn't see either of them very well. It was also in the afternoon, only a few hours until dark. She struggled to her feet, clutching her injured arm to her body. She turned and began to run.

She stumbled over the same root that tripped her earlier. "Ow," she muttered as it jolted her arm. She continued to run, struggling to find her direction. She heard a yell from behind her. She gasped, Storm had escaped! She put on another burst of speed, fear fueling her adrenaline. She heard a snap from behind her, and she half- turned to see something running after her. She didn't turn in time to see the cluster of thorn bushes in front of her and she tripped, sprawling into them. She felt a wave of agony as the thorns cut her skin, and then her whole world went black, her last conscious thought was a picture, a figure bending over her, a hedgehog, staring at her with ruby red eyes.

_The hedgehog was hunting when he heard the cry for help. Normally, he would have ignored it, but the cry held something, something familiar to it. He had gone to check it out. He arrived in time to see a cream colored rabbit fleeing into the woods, Storm hot on her heels. He walked across the clearing, realizing she must have just had a birthday party. He sighed; it would be her last unfortunately. He walked over and picked up a tag on the ground. He glanced at it with a bored expression. His eyes widened as he read the tag. He dropped it and whirled around, he must stop Storm._

_ He arrive just in time to see Storm raise the knife over his head, ready for the killing blow, without hesitation he launched himself at his turned back. He fought, knocking aside the otter. Just in time to see the rabbit fleeing, she was quick, but he caught up to her easily, he watched her trip and fall into a thorn bush, he saw he pass out._

_ He glanced at her arm, she was hurt, and she could die if he didn't help her. He knew he should just walk away right now, let her die, pretend he didn't see anything. He sighed, he couldn't do it. With another sigh he gently picked up the unconscious rabbit._


	4. The note

**Please Read and Review! Does anyone like this story? Is it bad? Give me feedback!**

**Chapter 4-**

Cream sighed and rolled over, earning a wave of pain. "Ow," she hissed, gritting her teeth. She leaned back against her blanket, enjoying the softness. She couldn't get to sleep, her arm throbbed too much, and the world felt like it was swaying.

She opened on eye and let out a squeak of surprise, she was about four feet off the ground, in some wood, the world way swaying back and forth. _What just happened? _She thought groggily, then the events that happened earlier flew back to her mind, she had been chased by a killer and she had been stabbed by him. She also had been saved by…something, she didn't know.

But how was she moving? She strained to turn around, to see why she was in the air, and then it occurred to her, _she was being carried. _"Ahh," She shouted, ignoring the pain and struggling to see who was carrying her.

"Stop moving," a voice angrily hissed, tightening their grip on her, "Do you have a phone?" it asked.

Cream stopped struggling, "yes, it's in my pocket."

"Well can you hand it to me? Or would you rather just try and walk yourself?"

Cream reached her good hand into her pocket and plucked her cell phone out. Whoever was carrying it snatched it away. "Hey," she snapped struggling to grab it back. The figure continued to hold her, with one hand and then dial a number. Cream watched nervously.

"Hello, 911 what's your emergency?" a voice said on the other end, Cream let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, hi, I just found an unconscious rabbit in the Buzzard's Roost Clearing; I think she was stabbed in the arm. She needs help now." With that, her rescuer snapped her phone shut.

"Wait," she protested, "I'm not unconscious." Her rescuer let out a cold chuckle.

"Want to bet?" he said, pushing a vial under her nose, Cream struggled to hold her breath but finally she gave, she sank into unconsciousness.

_The hedgehog watched the rabbit pass out. He couldn't let her see him, she couldn't know. He gently placed her in the clearing. She would be ok. He heard the wailing of sirens from far away. He turned and casually strolled into the wood, the darkness swallowing him up._

"Can you hear me?" a voice murmured, sounding fuzzy and distant.

"Hmm" Cream muttered, struggling to form the words.

"She's awake!" a voice shouted excitedly, only to be shushed.

Cream struggled to open her eyes, there was a bright light and blurry whiteness, but then everything slowly came into focus. She was in a hospital room, her arm was heavily bandaged.

"Are you ok honey?" her mother asked, eyes wide with concern.

Cream opened her mouth to reply but all that came out was a dry croak. "She needs water." A nurse said, passing her a glass. Cream took several greedy gulps. "Slow down." The nurse warned, pulling the glass away.

"How did I get here?" she muttered, glancing up at the concerned faces.

"Well," her mother said cutting in, "I was on my way to pick you up when there was some ambulances racing by. I realized that they were heading to Buzzard's Roost Clearing, I followed them. And when I got there, you were unconscious, bleeding from a knife wound, and covered in cuts. It turns out, someone found you and called the police, but whoever they were was gone, and they used your phone to."

"Maybe it was someone from the party, maybe they left something behind." Cream suggested, wondering just who had called the police.

"Yeah, maybe," mused her mother. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Ma'am," a nurse said, poking her head into the room, "Visiting hours is almost up."

Vanilla frowned, "Alright." She stood and walked over to the bed. "Goodnight honey," she said, kissing her on the forehead. "You're allowed to leave tomorrow morning, so I'll come back to pick you up." Cream nodded, closing her eyes tiredly.

Her mother drifted out, closing the door behind her. The nurse got up and began to walk out, "If you need anything, just push that red button." She added, turning off the light and closing the door.

Cream sighed, reviewing all the details of the day. Her birthday party, her desperate run, her rescuer, whoever called the cops, the same person who had helped her had drugged her. She sighed, too tired to figure out anything tonight.

"Cream," a voice hissed, she shifted slightly in her sleep.

"Go away mother." She grumbled, rolling over.

"I would, but I'm not your mother." A voice chuckled in amusement. Cream opened one eye. The room was quite dark. She couldn't see a thing.

"Where are you?" She growled, looking around desperately.

"That's not important, we don't have much time." The voice hissed. Cream realized she recognized it.

"You're the one who called the police!" she realized.

"Yeah, whatever. Now I have something for you." Cream frowned.

She saw something moving in the corner of the room. It was a figure. It moved to her bedside. "Happy birthday," he whispered, placing something on the nightstand. With that, he was gone.

The next day-

"Cream wake up!" an overly cheery voice squealed, "How have you been?"

Cream opened her eyes to see Cosmo standing at her bedside. "Hey girlie!" she managed to say, smiling weakly. Then she remembered. Had it been a dream?

She rolled over to look at the nightstand. There, on it was a small, wrapped box. She reached for it and grabbed it. "What's that?" Cosmo asked.

Cream grinned, "A gift. From a friend."

Cosmo sighed, "It seems special, and I think you should open it by yourself. I just dropped by to say hi before you went home. I also have some good news. Tails and I stopped by and picked up your presents, we dropped then off at your house."

Cream smiled at her friend, "Thanks Cosmo, you're the best."

Cosmo smiled, "I made you this," she handed her a card, Get Well Soon, it proclaimed loudly on the front.

"Thanks Cosmo." Cosmo grinned and walked out of the room.

Later that day-

Blaze yipped as Cream walked through the door. "Hey buddy did you miss me?" she asked, laughing. He yipped again.

"He's been so obnoxious all last night, waiting for you." Vanilla said, walking in the room. "You look tired, why don't you take a little nap? I'll bring your stuff up later." She added.

Cream nodded gratefully, "Thanks mother, I think I will." She turned and sleeping walked up the steps, Blaze bounding after her.

"Before I go to sleep, I'll check out my gift." She whispered to Blaze. They both were curled up on her bed, the young puppy barked excitedly.

"Here goes nothing," she whispered, unwrapping the package. Inside was a jewelry box, Cream held her breath as she slowly opened it up. Inside, was a small piece of folded paper. Cream unwrapped it. There were a few lines of writing on it. _Sunset beach 6 pm tonight._

She read the lines out loud. "That's in a few hours!" she exclaimed to Blaze. "Vanilla would never let me go. Not after what happened. Should I go, I'm really curious about whom this guy is, but it might not be safe." Cream frowned, "Maybe I should, just to thank him for saving me." She carefully set her alarm and fell into an exhausted sleep.

**So will Cream go to meet the mystery person? Who is he? Why did he save her? Will Storm try and kill her? Will anyone review? Find out next time I update!**


	5. Remembering

**Please, Read and Review!**

**Chapter 5-**

"Shh," whispered Cream, as Blaze sat up and whined. She clutched her bag closer to her, as she carefully lifted the window open. (I changed the time from 6 to 11 so there won't be any confusion.) She glanced back at her room, before quietly slipping out the window. Her room was on the second floor, but it was connected to their garage, which had a little window on top, which she slipped in and entered the loft. She carefully slid down the ladder, and opened the garage door.

"Safe," she said, breathing a sigh of relief. She pulled her bike from the side of the house and swung on. She peddled quickly, wanting to get out of sight. She made it to the beach in ten minutes, breathing hard. Her arm ached from gripping the bar, but the medicine she had been given helped dulls the pain.

She placed her bike in the shadows of a small bush and crept towards the beach. She walked down the boardwalk and landed on the sand. It was slightly damp and felt cool between her toes. She looked around, not seeing anyone, and then suddenly a fire lit up, about fifty yards to her left. She walked towards it, bubbling with questions.

When she got there she gasped in surprise. No one was there. How did someone light up the fire so close to her and then leave so quickly without her noticing? Instead, there was a small wrapped box, similar to the one she got earlier.

She didn't wait this time, she ripped it open. It was another note, along with a map. She read it quickly, furrowing her brows. _Follow the map, be there at noon tomorrow. _Another set of directions? She opened the map, glancing at the line, written in sharpie. _Don't be late._

There was a small trail marked, some point was circled, clearly labeling where she should go. She sighed. Should she even trust him? Maybe she should take someone else with her.

_The hedgehog watched her reading the note. He frowned, did she have the dog? He had to find out; she could be in grave danger. He pocketed something, a small box wrapped in paper._

Cream slipped silently into her room. Blaze let out a yip of greeting. "Hey boy," she said affectionately, ruffling his hair. He suddenly stiffened, letting out a low growl. Cream frowned, "You ok buddy?" she asked reaching out her hand hesitantly. He whirled around and bit her hand, hard. "Ow," she hissed, drawing her hand back. Red droplets welled up on her hand.

Blaze suddenly whimpered and crawled over to her. He licked her hand, apologizing. Cream's angry gaze softened. "Aw, did I scare you bud?" She picked up the sad puppy. He nuzzled her, wanting to apologize.

The next day-

Cream slipped her backpack on. In it was two sandwiches, a granola bar, and a bottled water oh and a small box. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail, slipped on some running shorts and a t-shirt and bounded down the stairs. "Bye mom, I'm going running!" she shouted, trying to run out the door.

"Hold it missy." Vanilla demanded, walking out from the kitchen. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Cream shrugged, "I'll be fine, and I have my cell phone with me and some food too."

Vanilla frowned, "Fine, I want you home in one hour."

Cream scowled, "I'm going to the Water Trail, it will take me twenty minutes to bike there, at least forty minutes to run, and then twenty five minutes to bike home, plus lunch."

Vanilla sighed, "Fine, two hours, but you must call me every half an hour."

"Mooom." Cream scowled, "I will be fine, and I just want to run."

"Don't forget that you got attacked not long ago," Vanilla's eyes softened, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Cream smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." With that she turned and walked out the door, grabbing her bike and biking down the driveway.

It took her twenty minutes to bike to the trail on the map. Cream hopped off her bike and walked into the woods. She began to walk, after texting her mother that she had arrived. She walked for ten minutes when she came to the little side trail. She continued walking when she rounded a bend. There, stretching across the path was a tree root. And on that root, was another package.

Cream raced forward, plucking up the package. She ripped it open eagerly. It was a note, no not a note. A quote. _Our lives begin to end the day we become silent about the things that matter. _Cream frowned. That sounded oddly familiar. _Where did I hear that before?_ She wondered. Suddenly it hit her.

_Flashback-_

_ Eight year old Cream sat on the steps, staring out at the road. Shadow the hedgehog plopped down next to her. "What's wrong Cream?" he asked, staring at the rabbit._

_ "My mom wants me to get rid of Cheese. She says he takes up too much room, and we can't keep him." She clenched her jaw and balled her fist at her side._

_ "And you're going to let her?" he asked, staring at her._

_ Cream scowled. "It doesn't matter, it won't change anything."_

_ Shadow stooped lower. "Cream, I have something to tell you." He paused, "this quote helps me sometime. Our lives begin to end the day we become silent about things that matter."_

_ Cream frowned, "I don't get it."_

_ Shadow allowed a small smile to cross his face. "I mean that you should always stand up for what you believe in."_

_ Cream furrowed her brows, "you mean that I should tell my mom that we should keep Cheese?"_

_ Shadow nodded. "It's up to you." _

_ Cream smiled. "So you should always do what is important to you? No matter what others think."_

_ Shadow frowned, "Yeah…" he murmured, "Just think about it." He said, standing up and walking down the sidewalk._

_ Three days later, he vanished._

Cream felt her eyes swell up with tears at the memory. "Shadow," she whispered, clutching the paper in her hands. Could it be?

"Hello Cream." A voice said behind her, she whirled around to see.

"Shadow?"

**Cliffhanger! Read and Review please! I want a review sooo bad! Is this story any good? Sigh.**


	6. Kidnapped

**So…I need a review please! **

**Chapter 6**

Cream stared open mouth at the figure before her. It was Shadow, though he looked younger somehow. He stood before her, half hidden in the shadows. "You're alive?" she gasped, staring at the ebony hedgehog.

He glanced at her, "Cream, you've grown taller." Cream felt her heart plummet. He seemed so aloof and cold.

"And you haven't." she retorted angrily. She placed the box in her backpack. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

She whirled around and started to walk away. "Cream, wait!" Shadow hissed, grabbing her arm. She winced, it was where Blaze had bit her. He glanced at her arm. "How did you get that?" he asked, staring hard at the wound.

"It was an accident, my dog bit me, he got scared." She replied, yanking her hand away.

"When did you get a dog?" he asked, leaning back slightly, starting to relax.

"Oh, I found him a few days ago in the woods. He was all alone, so I decided to help him."

Shadow froze. "How old is he?" he growled.

"Uh, I'd say like two months old." She guessed.

Shadow tensed suddenly, "Wait here." He commanded, whirling around and vanishing into the woods.

"Shadow," Cream called out, and then sighed. She sat down on the tree root. Her stomach growled hungrily. "Lunchtime," she muttered, pulling out a sandwich. She ate it in silence. She let out a sigh as she finished, tossing the bag in her backpack.

She waited a few more moments and glanced at her watch. She had thirty minutes to get home. Her arm ached and she wanted more medicine. She packed extra in her backpack, but she would rather not use those and just use the one's she had at home.

Sighing, she got up and began to walk down the path. She almost made it to the main trail when there was a rustle behind her.

"Hello," she called out, "Shadow?" No reply. She turned around and started to walk out onto the main path.

"Hello," said a voice, stepping out of the shadows in front of her. She let out a squeak of surprise. It was Storm. The otter grinned, "Surprised?" he shook his head, "Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you."

"That's what you said last time," Cream hissed, darting away.

Storm sighed and sprinted after her. He caught up to her quickly, grabbing her by the arm. "Let me go!" she screamed, struggling to kick him.

"Just stop, I don't plan on injuring you…yet." He said, grinning. He pinned her arms against her side. She winced as her injured arm jabbed her side.

"Ow," she hissed, "My arm is already injured, thanks to you."

"Let's go." He said, forcing her to walk forward. He was extremely strong, Cream couldn't even struggle.

They walked quickly, Cream struggling to keep up the fast pace with Storm. After about an hour, she was exhausted. "Almost there," Storm promised, giving her one final shove. They finally arrived in a clearing, full of houses.

They were small, one room, scattered around the large clearing. Cream would have missed it entirely, for there were no lights, not even a single lantern. "Follow me," Storm growled, releasing her arms.

Cream had no choice but to follow him. He walked up to one of the houses, the fading light giving it an ominous look. She followed Storm through the door. Inside was a bed, cabinet, and sink. No fridge or pantry or anything else. Standing in the middle of the room, was a cat.

He whirled around to face the rabbit. His golden eyes gleamed brightly, and his smoky fur blended in the dim light. "Hello Cream," he said, "I apologize for any inconvenience that this trip may have caused you."

Cream scowled, "yeah, I needed to get home an hour ago, they will be looking for me and they will arrest you for kidnapping."

The cat smiled, "I'm sure they'll think to look at the Water Trail, not at the trail so old no one remembers it even exists. Nice work Shadow." He said, nodding over her shoulder.

Cream turned around, staring at the figure who had just walked in, "You did this?" she hissed, glaring at the hedgehog.

Shadow stared back evenly, "Yes," he said calmly, walking forward, "I planted those boxes, I need you to be curious enough to be willing to go anywhere, I was planning on asking you if you had seen a dog, but based on the bite, I'd say you had." He paused, "So I came here and told Felix about it. He sent Storm and here you are."

Cream narrowed her eyes, "I hate you," she growled, turning around.

"How tragic." The hedgehog said, not even fazed.

Cream struggled to hold back tears, not wanting to cry in front of anyone. "So now what? Are you part of a gang? Are you planning on killing me?" she backed away.

Felix chuckled icily, "No we are not a gang, I do need the dog though. Give us the dog and we'll let you go."

Cream backed away, "No, you can't have him, you'll probably just kill him."

Shadow let out a snarl of annoyance, "You don't understand, that dog is dangerous, he could kill you."

Cream narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, because I can really trust you. You think it's ok to just vanish mysteriously, join a gang, and then start kidnapping people?" she growled. "I won't stand for one more second of this."

Storm stood as if to stop her but Felix waved a hand, "Just let her go, we can just go to her house and kill her mother AND take the dog."

Cream froze, "You wouldn't touch my mom." She hissed, whirling around. Felix grinned. Cream could feel indecision. "Well what if I stay?"

Felix waved a hand airily, "All I ask for is one pup, if you give it to us, you go free and we won't ever bother you again."

Cream could feel herself tensing, suddenly she relaxed, "No." she said.

Felix raised an eyebrow, "No?" he said slowly.

Cream shook her head, "I won't give up Blaze, I would rather die."

Storm growled softly, "That can be arranged."

Felix shook his head, "No that wouldn't do, we need her alive for now." He smiled, "Then you'll just have to stay here for a while." He turned to walk out, "Shadow, keep an eye on her." He paused, staring at Cream, "And you should be afraid." He said, grinning widely, two long sharp fangs stood visibly out. He turned and walked out of the room.

Storm turned and followed him, shoving past Shadow angrily. Shadow turned to Cream, "That wasn't a smart move Cream," he said, walking toward her.

She held up a hand, "Just stop Shadow, I don't want to talk to you right now." She felt extreme anger at Shadow, "I thought I knew you better." I walked by him, "I guess not."


	7. Escape

**Ok, here is the next chapter in Vanished! I'm sorry about removing my other story but it was against the rules =( Sigh, oh well, I started another story to make up for it...On to the story!**

"So uh, this is my house, you can stay in the guest bedroom," Shadow was saying. Cream sat with her arms crossed. She got up and stalked into her new room. She threw her backpack on the bed.

"I want to go home," she whispered, staring at the wall. A flash of pain ran down her arm. She quickly pulled out her jar of pain pills. Only six in them, the rest was at home. "Great," she muttered, swallowing two. The pain began to dull.

She flopped on the bed, closing her eyes tiredly. Soon, she passed out.

Cream awoke to a puddle of moonlight flooding the floor. She groaned and sat up. She glanced around, if she was going to escape, now would be a good time. She opened the door slowly; it creaked faintly but swung open. The young rabbit stepped out into the hallway. She felt her way slowly toward the door. She stopped in the living room, glancing around nervously. She reached for the doorknob.

"Going somewhere?" a deep voice asked in amusement. Cream whirled around to see a figure lounging in a chair in the corner.

"Shadow," she hissed, glaring at the hedgehog.

"Ouch," he said, standing up and gliding over to the young rabbit. He stood in front of her, arms crossed.

"Just leave me alone!" she snapped, pushing him. He didn't budge.

"Just go back to your room." He insisted, narrowing his eyes.

Cream glowered at him, "No, my mom is probably worried sick and I won't listen to a coward like you."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "A coward? I thought we were friends."

Cream frowned, "We were, until you vanished. Now, I don't want anything to do with you." She whirled around and began to stalk off.

"Cream stop," Shadow snapped.

The rabbit paused, "What do you want." She growled, glaring at the ebony hedgehog.

"If you just give up Blaze you can go home, why are you to stubborn to understand that?" he said.

Cream whirled around, not even bothering to answer him. Shadow watched her go, feeling frustrated.

He returned to his room, deep in thought.

Cream sat at the edge of her bed, feeling tears begin to fall, "Why did you have to change?" she asked, staring out the window. Suddenly it hit her…the window! She ran over excitedly, testing the lock. It popped out easily. "Yes," she whispered, looks like Shadow forgot to check the lock before he put her in here.

She hopped over, slowly opening the window. It slid open without a sound. Cream slipped out the window, enjoying the breeze on her face. She turned, slipping into the woods. She ran blindly, having no idea which way was freedom, anyway seemed just fine right now.

After two hours, she popped out on a road. Cream let out a sob of relief, collapsing on the pavement. She knew the road, except it would be almost an hour by walking to her house. She turned east and began to walk.

Shadow headed out of his room, mind made up. "Cream," he called out, knocking on the door. No answer. "Hello?" he called out, opening the door. "No," he hissed, staring at the empty room in frustration. He tore out of the house, senses alert. He sniffed deeply. There, he caught the faintest trace of her perfume, heading into the woods. He leapt forward, feeling the world begin to blur as he sped up.

Cream reached her road, glancing left and right. She began to jog down, breath coming in exhausted gasps. She felt a slight relief as she felt the familiar terrain around her.

Shadow popped out where Cream did. He smelled the perfume trail, leading to the left. He turned and used his super speed to run down the road.

Cream could see the trees that symbolized the start of her property, she let out a gaps of relief.

Shadow reached the edge of the road. His heightened senses could hear faint gasping from down the road. He turned and picked up the pace.

Cream turned down her driveway, picking her pace to a full out sprint. She went to grab the latch when a figure blocked her way. "Going somewhere?" he asked, eyes full of anger.

"Yeah, home." Cream snapped, struggling to get by. He easily blocked her attempted attack.

"What's wrong with the camp?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

Cream glared at him, "I was being held against my will…Shadow." She hissed.

Shadow growled, "I don't enjoy going to talk to someone and finding out they're gone."

Cream narrowed her eyes, "I don't enjoy it when friends vanish for ten years and return totally changed."

Shadow remained emotionless, "The times are changing, people change. I changed." He turned around, "I'll be back for the dog Cream, either that or for your mother. Your choice."

Cream watched him leave. "The police will be here when you get back Shadow." She warned.

Shadow turned around, "They don't scare me." He looked away, "Not anymore."


	8. Unsolved Mysteries

**Ok, though I have few reviews, I will continue this because it is fun writing! So, enjoy and R&R!**

Cream stood with her arms crossed outside her house. The whole neighborhood was lit up with police lights. She stood, face expressionless. The police were trying to calm down a very hysterical Vanilla. Cream glanced towards the ominous woods, feeling eyes on her. Blaze yipped at her feet. She sighed and scooped him up.

"Why are you so special?" she asked the puppy. He licked her nose.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over her. "Look," Cream said in exasperation, I already told you all I know."

"Yes, but I can tell you all I know. It might help you." Cream glanced up in surprise to see a young hawk looming over her. He was a curious green color and he had a cocky air to him.

"Oh I'm sorry sir," Cream said hastily, "I thought you were an officer."

"Do I look that professional?" he said with a smirk.

"No, but…" she paused, "Who are you then?"

The hawk chuckled, "Just cut to the chase right?" he said, he extended a hand, "Name's Jet, Jet the Hawk." He grinned, "You've probably heard of me though."

Cream shook his hand, "Cream," she said with a small smile.

Jet smirked, "I know." He glanced down at the puppy in her arms. "I would be careful though."

Cream frowned, "Why, he's just a puppy."

Jet shook his head, "If only." He said. He grew serious, "We need to talk, and I can explain everything to you."

"Even about Shadow?" Cream asked, slightly hesitant if she can trust anyone.

"Especially about Shadow," Jet confirmed. He looked around, "How about out here tonight, I can tell you everything and you'll be in full view of your house."

Cream hesitated, "How about next to my window." She wanted to be within easy reach of escape.

"Sure, whatever is fine with me." Jet said. He kissed her cheek, "See you later babe, gotta go." With that he casually strolled off.

Cream laid a paw on her cheek, blushing slightly. "Later."

Finally, after all the men had left, Cream lay wide awake in her room. The clock read 4:00 pm. She sighed, slipping out the window. She wanted to know.

"You made it," Jet commented as she swung out of the garage. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah I did, just hurry it up please."

Jet chuckled, "Where to begin." He sighed. "Alright, Shadow isn't who you think he is. He's…different now."

Cream widened her eyes, "Why does the gang he's with want Blaze so bad?"

Jet frowned, "It's complicated."

Cream crossed her arms, "How so?"

Jet paused, "Well, first I have to tell you a little story. It has to do with Shadow."

Cream leaned forward eagerly.

"Not here," Jet said hastily, he pulled out a sheet of paper, "Tomorrow." He handed it to her. "I can tell you one thing…"

Cream leaned forward, "Yes?"

"Don't believe what anyone tells you." Jet said. He walked over and kissed her cheek, "Gotta fly, see you later." He leapt into the sky, wings keeping him up. He turned and flew off, leaving Cream with a sheet of paper.

"How does this tell me everything?" Cream asked in frustration at the retreating figure. He didn't hear her.

Cream crawled exhaustedly into her bed; she had such a busy day.

The next day- 2:00 pm

Cream crawled from her bed tiredly, "You do realize you slept the day away?" Vanilla chided gently, flipping the light switch on. Cream rolled over.

"mmph," she grunted. Suddenly she sat up. She sprang out of bed, grabbing a light blue dress from her closet. She brushed her teeth while combing her hair and applied light makeup. She ran a headband over her hair to keep it down and came back to her room.

Vanilla stared. "Bye mom," she said cheerfully, kissing her on the cheek. She bounded down the stairs and out the door. She paused when she saw who was out there. A police car.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, they are going to post an officer outside for a few weeks, in case those creeps ever come back." Her mother added, coming up from behind her, "You'll be perfectly safe."

Cream nodded, walking out the door. She waved to the officer and continued down the path. She slid on her pack, containing a sandwich, a water bottle, and those three boxes. She didn't show those to the officers. She also left out the part about Shadow. She just said some gang or something.

She pulled out the slip of paper, eyes scanning it. It was an address to someplace and then some numbers of some sorts. Cream knew the road, it was a short drive in the town. She pulled out her phone, dialing. She held her breath as she waited for the ring.

"Hello?" a pleasant voice on the other end said.

"Oh Cosmo thank goodness, are you alone?"

Her friend paused, "Cream are you ok? I heard about yesterday. Yes I'm alone."

"I need a ride if you aren't busy. And yes I'm ok."

"Anything for you honey." Her friend assured, "I'll be there in five minutes."

Cream sat outside, clutching her arms, a chilly breeze blew through. She ran inside to grab a jacket and came out just as Cosmo was pulling in.

"Thanks so much girlie," Cream said, popping inside.'

Cosmo turned around, "Alright where to?" the seedrian asked.

"Yale road," Cream said, staring straight ahead.

"Look Cream, are you sure you're ok? You've been attacked twice already. It's ok if you're feeling a little stress." Cream shook her head.

They drove in silence, Cosmo focusing on the road. Finally they arrived on Yale Road. Cream glanced at the address, "Stop here," she commanded. She looked up, County Library, the sign proclaimed.

"Thanks for the ride Cosmo," Cream said, reaching over and giving her friend a quick hug.

Cosmo sighed, "Look Cream, every time you're alone, you get attacked, if you think that I would just go off and leave you then you're sadly mistaken." The seedrian turned off the engine and got out, "So, why the rush to get here."

Cream clutched the paper, "I need a book," she said. She realized the numbers on the bottom must symbolize a book location. Cosmo went to get the two of them lattes and Cream searched for the book.

"9008…9010…8007," she muttered, reading the titles. "9081…AH HA!" she said.

"Shh," the librarian snapped in annoyance.

Cream ducked her head, she pulled out the thin book, browsing the cover. "The Nightly Reading: Old Folk Lore." She read out loud, "What the heck?" she said, furrowing her brows, "I think Jet got it wrong." She sighed and rose to check out the book.

"Thanks for the ride Cosmo," Cream called as she slid out the door, the book tucked safely in her book bag. She plodded up to the front door and walked inside. She walked up the stairs, closing and locking her door behind her.

"Page one," she read out loud. She began to skim the index, growing more bored by the second. Suddenly, she decided to check something. She pulled out the slip of paper, looking at the writing. One final line lay under the book cover. It said, _Page 45-78_. Cream sighed and flipped to the page. It was the start of a chapter.

Otherwise known as vampires, the title read. Cream rolled her eyes. "Maybe he was just obsessed with vampires."

She began to read, she flipped a page, pausing when she realized a paragraph in the book was circled. "Some traits associated with a vampire can be- Extreme speed, longer incisors (See fangs.) aloofness, seeming to not age." Cream paused at the last line. She reread it and then sighed. "This can't be helping." She growled.

She suddenly paused, realizing that something had been written on the bottom of the page. "I know that someone pops up in your head when you read this Cream."

Cream felt her blood run cold, realizing that someone had popped into her head. Vampires weren't real though…were they?


	9. Taken

**Ok, on to the good stuff, if you're interested, I like Jet the Hawk and I wanted to included him in the story, so I just wanted to give him a little part. Don't worry, he will show up again.**

**Jet: Huh like I'd want to**

**Shadow: I wasn't in that last chapter ~storms off~**

**Me: Don't worry, I will included you in this one ~sigh~ **

**Shadow: ~appears from thin air~ Really? ~begins to do the John Wall~**

**Me: Sigh, I don't own any Sonic characters or Sega characters, they all belong with their respectable creators.**

**Shadow: And the John Wall, you don't own that. **

**Cream: Why is he here? AHHH**

**On to the story!**

**Chapter nine-**

_Cream walked through the deserted forest. A cool breeze drifted through. She stepped into a clearing. "Hello Cream." A voice said._

_ Cream whirled around, face breaking into a smile, "Shadow!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, " I've missed you so much." She whispered into his fur. He remained silent._

_ "Things have changed Cream," he said in a monotone voice. _

"_What?" Cream asked in confusion, staring at the ebony hedgehog._

_ " Cream listen to me," Shadow snapped, jerking her to face him, she shrank back, "You're in danger can't you see it?" he snarled, tightening his grip on her arm._

_ "Shadow…" Cream began._

_ "Cream, just go," he hissed, opening his mouth to reveal two large fangs._

_ "Ahh!" Cream screamed, yanking her arm from the hedgehog. She whirled around, racing away as fast as her legs could carry her._

"Ahh!" Cream shouted, waking up. She quickly checked herself, she was alive. Cream sighed, rolling out of bed. A small book fell to the floor. Cream forgot about it and started walking down the stairs. She gave Blaze a pat on the head and bounded down the stairs.

"Bye mom," Cream called, nodding to her mother, "I'm taking Blaze for a walk." She picked up the puppy and walked out the door.

"Stay out of the woods!" her mother called.

"Ok mothers," Cream said, rolling her eyes. She padded down the stairs, Blaze hot on her heels.

She began to walk down the sidewalk when suddenly the young dog's ears perked up and he took off running towards the woods. "BLAZE NO, COME BACK BOY!" Cream shouted as she sprinted after the dog.

He paused at the edge of the woods. Cream remembered the threat. She wouldn't lose the dog. With a deep breath, she headed after her puppy.

"Blaze," she called softly, listening for the dog.

"Looking for something?" a chilling voice asked.

Cream whirled around in surprise, "Storm!" she gasped, staring in fear at the muscular otter.

He chuckled, "Guilty." He said, stepping forward.

Cream began to back up, feeling nervous. He grinned at her discomfort. He glanced away, "You shouldn't have left, Felix wasn't very happy with you."

Cream raised her hands, balling them into fists. "Stay away," she hissed.

Storm smiled, "Why do you continue to come into the woods then?"

There was a rustling behind Storm. Out of the bushes stepped Shadow. Cream held her breath as she stared at the hedgehog with fear. "Hello Cream," he said.

Cream had started to back away when…Blaze decided to come back. The young puppy bounded over, tongue hanging out. Shadow raised an eyebrow at her. "You are really making this easy Cream." He said, stepping towards the puppy.

"Get away from him!" Cream protested, starting towards the puppy. Storm stepped in front of her.

"You're lucky, if the dog wasn't here you wouldn't be getting away so easy." He turned, "Now leave us before I change my mind."

Cream stepped forward defiantly, "I'm not leaving without Blaze," she protested.

Shadow stepped forward, whispering something to Storm. He nodded. Shadow turned to look at Cream, "Sorry for bothering you but we need to run." He scooped up Blaze and began to run, Storm at his side.

"Stop," Cream shouted, racing after them. They rounded a corner and by the time she did too, they were gone. "Blaze," Cream sobbed, sitting down. She got up and started walking home, she could tell her mother later.

At Shadow's Camp-

"Sir we have it," Shadow said, stepping forward. Felix turned around.

"Excellent work Shadow, Storm," the cat purred, walking over. He walked over to the puppy. "Hello boy," he said, bending close.

Blaze growled, biting his nose. Felix jerked back, grabbing his nose. "Get that thing out,' he snarled. Storm shrugged.

"Shouldn't we start?" he asked, looking eager.

Felix growled and nodded. He turned and drew out a knife. It was a jeweled blade with a black hilt and a blue pommel stone. The blade itself was silver. It was worth a small fortune. He took the dog's paw and sliced it open. Blood began to drip from the small wound. Blaze whimpered.

Felix ran his hand along the wound, drawing back. He placed the finger in his mouth, closing his eyes. After several long moments, his eyes widened. "What…it's…it…this can't be…" he spluttered, eyes widening in anger.

"What's wrong sir?" Shadow asked, taking a step forward.

"Get back," Felix snarled, slashing his hand out. Shadow stumbled out, clutching his face.

"This isn't the right dog," Felix hissed, "It is not him."

Storm widened his eyes, "Of course it is, I saw him before he was taken."

Felix growled, "Then what happened, he just magically changed?"

Shadow suddenly widened his eyes, "What about if he transferred it to someone?"

Felix whirled around, "What are you talking about? Spit it out."

Shadow paused, knowing the consequences. "Well, the girl who had the dog…she…uh…she."

Storm frowned, "Just tell us already!" he scowled.

"The dog bit her." Shadow said, eyes blank.

Felix grinned, "Oh, so you think that she now has it?" he suddenly paused, "Then we need to get her." He turned to his two soldiers, "Go get her and bring her here. Without her, this could be the end of us."

Shadow and Storm nodded and sped off, ready to take Cream.

**Oh no! What's the point of all this? Find out next time R&R!**


	10. Explanations Part One

**OOO, what's gonna happen? What is it that Blaze had that was so important? Find out soon!**

**Part One!**

Cream groaned and rolled over, she thought she heard something hit her window. She pulled the covers up.

_Thump_

She perked her head up. She tensed, listening.

_Thump_

With a sigh she got up, thinking maybe a bird had hit her window. She opened it up to see Shadow staring right at her. He stared, "Can I come in?" he said, acting totally normal.

Cream stifled a scream, "No." she said, going to close it.

"Wait Cream I'm sorry!" Shadow hissed, catching the window. He stared at her sheepishly, "I just wanted to return something to you." He nodded at the ground. Storm stood there, holding Blaze in his arms.

"Blaze!" she exclaimed, using all her resolve to not leap out the window. "Give him back," she snarled.

Shadow shrugged, "Come with us, we need some questions answered."

Cream was about to retort when she realized what he was asking, "If I go with you, will Blaze be safe at home?" she asked, wanting what was best for her puppy.

"You have my word." Shadow promised.

Cream hesitated, then nodded, "Pass him up," she demanded. Shadow nodded and Storm handed up the puppy. Blaze leapt eagerly into Cream's room. Cream patted him and grabbed her back pack. "Let's go." She said, stepping out onto the room. She began to walk down towards the garage but Shadow stopped her.

"I know a quicker way," he said with a smirk. He scooped her up bridal style and leapt off the room. Cream closed her eyes and opened then once they hit the ground. Shadow didn't set her down, he kept walking.

"Uh, you can put me down," Cream snapped, struggling to get out.

"Nah, I can move faster when you're not trailing behind," Shadow said, tightening his grip.

Cream sighed and hung limply, thinking that after a while he would think she was too heavy. After they reached the woods, Shadow nodded to Storm. They both picked up the pace, going at almost a run. They seemed to fly, Cream couldn't tell, the night made it impossible to see anything. She leaned against Shadow, feeling sick from the speed.

Finally, they stopped. "Cream we're here." Shadow said, placing her down. She swayed slightly, feeling faint. Shadow held on to her arm. She jerked it away, stalking forward.

"This way," Storm commanded, striding toward the house they were in before.

"Hello Cream, we meet again," Felix purred as they walked into his house. He narrowed his eyes, "Now I believe you have something of mine, something important." He took a step forward.

Cream backed away nervously, "What is that?" she asked.

Felix chuckled, "Before I tell you, I think Shadow needs to explain something to you." He smiled. "Shadow."

Shadow nodded, "Come with me," he said, walking out of the room. Cream sighed and followed him.

**Alright, end of part one, next up Part two!**


	11. Explanation Part Two

**Ok, here's Part Two! Enjoy!**

Cream followed the hedgehog out the door. He continued walking and stopped outside his house. He sat on the steps. Cream sat beside him. He looked up.

"Cream, I'm not who you think I am…" he began.

Cream paused, "I know." She said, "I was just wondering what you are."

Shadow hesitated, then stared at her, "Cream, I'm a vampire." He said causally.

Cream froze, "What?" she said, not expecting that.

Shadow nodded, "This group, it's not a gang, it's a society." He paused, "It's not what it sounds like, and we aren't exactly like the ones in the books and stuff."

Cream stiffened, "So when you vanished all those years ago…"

"I was changed at that time, I wasn't in control," Shadow admitted.

"But what about now?" Cream asked, "Can't you come back?"

"I could…but I don't want to." He stated.

Cream stared at him, "You didn't like your old life?"

"No," he said, "I always felt like I didn't belong there anyway." He shrugged, "I like it here."

Cream was beginning to get annoyed, "You mean you could have gone back but you chose to not. Do you know how much everyone has missed you?" she could feel tears well up. "I missed you so much, I was devastated when you left." She turned around, "Everyone is happy and on with their lives, not me I couldn't forget about you." She stood, "I can't believe you chose something so selfish." She turned and began to walk away.

"Cream wait!" Shadow called, "This choice wasn't selfish," he said, "Everyone else gets to choose what they want. Why am I not allow too?"

Cream hung her head, "Shadow, you don't know how much everyone has missed you." She said, staring at him.

Felix suddenly appeared, "I see that went well" he said with a smirk. "Now I get to talk." He stepped forward. "Good news Cream, you won't have to deal with Shadow for long."

Cream frowned, "Why? Are you going to kill me?" she swallowed nervously.

Felix laughed, "No, I'm going to use you for trade."

Cream stared, "What!" she exclaimed, "Where?"

Felix smiled, "Well, Blaze had actually escaped from the Werewolf Tribe. They have developed a serum that allows them to control when they change. The problem is, they first have to inject it into a puppy for two months and then it works. Then they inject themselves and Voila! They are in control."

Cream frowned, "So where do I come in?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

Felix chuckled, "Well, Blaze actually managed to escape before they took a sample and they desperately want him back, he holds the antiChange they call it. They would be willing to do anything, maybe give up some territory for it. We didn't know, but the antiChange can be transferred to another by say…biting."

Cream suddenly understood, "So when Blaze bit me, he transferred the antiChange to me."

Felix nodded, "And now we're going to use you as a trade tool to the werewolves!" he said.

**OOo what now? Hee hee, so Shadow could've gone back to the others. Ouch poor Cream, oh well, R&R!**


	12. Taking

**Ok, after like two weeks I finally found inspiration, I was sitting alone, doing a 1,000 piece puzzle…I got the border done! Woot. So um…enjoy the story.**

Cream sat staring out at the wall. She was deep in thought. "Why is Shadow such a jerk?" she snarled, punching the pillow on the couch.

"I don't know, you tell me." A deep voice said coolly. Cream jerked her head up in surprise to see…

"Shadow! What are you doing here?" she snarled, turning her head.

"Well, Felix is inviting some of the wolves over and he said I need to keep an eye on you. You do have a habit of running away." Shadow said pointedly.

"And you have a habit of ruining my life." She hissed back.

Shadow frowned, "It would've been fine if you hadn't taken Blaze from the clearing." He growled. "We wouldn't have even met again."

Cream sighed. "That's the point Shadow." She said, looking at him.

Shadow narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?" he said calmly.

Cream turned away, "It doesn't matter anymore." She muttered.

Shadow grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him, "What do you mean?" he growled.

Cream jerked her head away, getting up and stalking to a different couch. Shadow trailed behind her. "Go away Shadow, I don't want to talk to you." She growled.

Shadow tilted his head curiously, "Just answer my question Cream and I'll leave."

Cream closed her eyes and then opened them. "Shadow." She hesitated. "Do you promise?" she asked.

"Cross my heart." He said.

"You don't have a heart." She growled. He winced slightly.

"I'm sorry," Cream said, looking away, "It's so hard to talk to you after you left us for ten years."

"It has been a while," Shadow admitted softly.

"Fine Shadow, there's something I need to tell you." The rabbit said, taking a deep breath.

"Yes?" he said, leaning close with interest.

"Well, when I was younger. And naïve." She added, "I used to have…a slight…very little…barely existing…crush on you." She admitted.

Shadow gaped for a second, eyes softening. He opened them ready to say something and suddenly he had a flashback.

_"Goodbye Shadow," the girl said lying on the ground, dying._

_ "Maria!" he shouted fighting against the glass. She smiled at him._

_ "Go Shadow, make people happy." She whispered, pulling the lever. Shadow stared in horror as he was ejected from the ship and into outer space. But not immediately. He had just enough time to see the G.U.N soldier barge in and pull the trigger._

_ "NOOO," he shouted, leaning against the glass in agony. "Maria!" he shrieked, fighting tooth and claw against the tough glass to no avail._

_ He slumped over and lifted his head. "I will never trust anyone." He vowed, "I can never love another." He stared out into space. "I promise you Maria." He saw her face in his mind, "Forever." He whispered. _

_ End of flashback._

Shadow's face hardened as he remembered the promise. "I'm sorry Cream, vampire's can't love." It was a blatant lie of course, but Cream didn't need to know that.

"Oh I…" Cream's face reddened with realization. "It's just I thought" her face became closed off and she turned away, "There I told you now leave me alone."

Shadow reached out a hand, about to comfort her when he paused. The promise, he had to keep it. He stood up and trotted from the room. He hesitated at the doorframe and then continued.

Cream heard the door closed and collapsed into silent tears. Her body shook as she wordlessly cried. Finally, she sniffled and quieted down. She wiped her eyes and stood up. "My mom always told me that my first crush would break my heart." She scowled, "She was right."

Felix stood with a faint grin on his face. His guests had arrived. "Greeting," he said with a mock bow. There was three of them.

The leader was a tall green hedgehog with a cocky smirk. Next to him was a pretty slim dark brown fox with one tail. She had sly shifty eyes and a sneaky smile. The third was a tall dark hedgehog that looked almost exactly like Shadow except instead of red he had icy blue stripes. He had a cold scowl and dark eyes.

"Hello Scourge," he said, nodding to the green hedgehog.

"You say you have the serum?" the hedgehog snapped, placing an arm around the brown fox's waist. He drew her closer.

"Ah yes of course, all in good time my friend." Felix said, waving a paw casually.

The fox snarled at him, "We don't have time for this Felix," she snapped.

"Ah Fiona, so impatient. And how are you Memphiles?" Felix turned with a grin towards the other hedgehog.

He scowled, "Just hurry." Memphiles was getting annoyed, he just wanted the serum and he could return to the pack and become stable.

Felix nodded, "Of course. I understand." He nodded to his group. Storm, a small duck, a large cat named Big, and a small mongoose named Mina. "Bean go and get Shadow and Cream please," he commanded the green duck. Bean nodded and sped off, moving so fast he was a blur.

"Shadow, get Cream, Felix wants to see you now." The young vampire said.

"Thanks Bean," Shadow said with a nod. He turned and walked stiffly back towards the house. He paused at the door, hand wavering. Sighing, he knocked and entered the door. Cream was sitting straight on the couch, staring dully at the wall.

"Cream?" he called. She blinked and turned to stare numbly at him, "Felix needs to see you now." He stated. Like a puppet, she rose and followed the hedgehog to the meeting.

"This is the serum?" Scourge sneered when they arrived, "You're kidding me right?"

"The dog bit her Scourge," Felix said as if he was speaking to a child, "We checked, and she has the serum."

Memphiles walked towards her with narrowed eyes, Cream flinched as he came closer. "What is your name girl?" he asked, staring at her an air of authority.

"Cream." She stated, returning the look.

Memphiles nodded, "It's her." He said, returning to his group.

Scourge grinned, "Alright." He turned to Felix, "What are your terms Felix?" he said, narrowing his eyes and scowling.

Felix smirked, "Nothing much, just the Southland Territory and the Old Mill Corner."

Scourge widened his eyes, "We'll give you the Old Mill Corner to the river. No more."

"Done," Felix said, shaking hands with Scourge. "The next meeting we can redraw the map."

"Deal." Scourge said with a smirk. He turned to Cream. "Come with us girl, we have a busy day ahead of us." Memphiles grabbed Cream around the wrist and drew her closer.

"Don't even try and escape Cream," he growled warningly. She just blinked at him dully.

The trio and Cream turned and vanished into the woods. Shadow stared at the retreating figures and had only one thought.

_ What have I done?_

**Alright, I've got inspiration so this story will be up more! R&R sorry it took forever to update.**


	13. Change of plans

** Ok, hee I know I haven't updated in years. I'm sorry. I should stop getting grounded, sorry guys. **

Shadow paced the floor back and forth impatiently. Storm lounged silently in a chair nearby. He furrowed his brows, unable to stay silent any longer.

"Why?"

Shadow whirled around, eyes blazing. "Why what?" he snapped.

Storm raised an eyebrow. "You know very well."

Shadow narrowed his eyes, "Because it was the right thing."

"Was it?" Storm smirked. He frowned thoughtfully, "Wasn't she the one you told me about all those years ago?" he pointed out.

Shadow bristled, "Times have changed Storm, and I now realize how foolish I was."

"Was?"

"Yes, was." He said with a nod.

"Are you sure Shadow?" Storm questioned. "I'm not very good with heart to heart talks, but you never fight with anyone the way you did with Cream."

"What?" Shadow spluttered, "Fighting doesn't mean love."

"Yeah, but no one else can make you that flustered."

"I wasn't flustered; she just got on my nerves."

"So you were thinking about her."

"…No I-"

"Shadow, really." Storm yawned, "You are a pain to have around. You always sulk and you are always so blasé. It's time you actually opened up more."

"Storm I can't."

"Why not Shadow? Because of a promise you made sixty years ago to a dead girl?"

"Stop it." Shadow hissed his voice cold and dangerously low.

"Shadow get real."

"Storm." Shadow said warningly.

"Shadow, just listen to me for a second."

"Fine." He muttered, folding his arms.

"You like Cream." He held up a hand as Shadow opened his mouth. "But, you can't like her because you promised a long time ago to never fall in love." He paused. "Why do you think Maria saved you? So you could spend the rest of your life in misery? Do you really think she'd want that?"

Shadow took a deep breath, "I really appreciate your concern Storm, but I'm sorry." He turned and opened the door to the house, he stalked outside.

"What about when you rescued her Shadow? You didn't care about her then?" Storm called out. He leaned back with a smirk. His work was done.

~0o0~

Shadow stalked forward, struggling to control his temper. He could feel a flurry of emotions run through his mind.

_The promise._

_ Did that matter anymore? It had been sixty years._

_ By breaking it he was betraying Maria._

_ She did want him to be happy._

_ Why did he deserve it? It was already too late anyway._

_ Was it? He knew the layout of the Werewolf camp. He could get in._

_ No! The promise, he had to remember._

_ And yet…_

Shadow was thrown back into that last memory of Maria. She lay on the ground, eyes smiling up at him.

_ "Go to Earth Shadow. Make the people happy." She winked, "Find happiness Shadow." She reached up and pulled the lever, sending the ebony hedgehog hurtling into space._

_ "MARIA!" he shouted, pounding against the glass. He sank to the ground, a small sob escaping his throat. He lay against the cool metal, feeling a deep pain resting in his chest._

Shadow opened his eyes, feeling a deep pain in his chest. He hated reliving the moment, it was too painful. He sighed and turned back around; he was going to lose Cream, just like Maria. He paused suddenly, feeling sudden warmth envelope him.

_Hello Shadow._

"Maria?" he whispered.

_Yes._

"I'm sorry."

_Shadow, listen to me._

"It's my entire fault." He growled bitterly.

_Shadow. _

"I wish I could go back."

_SHADOW!_

Shadow jerked from his train of thoughts.

_Shadow, you can't change the past. You CAN change the future._

"What do you mean Maria?"

_You'll understand. _And then she was gone.

He couldn't change the past but he can change the future. He scowled, what did she want? He closed his eyes. He couldn't save Maria, he had been too late. But Cream…she wasn't going to be in any harm until tomorrow night, the night of the full moon. He could change the future.

Storm lounged casually against the couch. He peered at the door through half closed eyes. He smirked as he heard a slight rustle at the door. It opened and slammed shut.

"Hello Shadow, I see you've been thinking."

"I have Storm. You were right; I can't dwell on the past." Shadow's eyes blazed with a newfound determination.

"So…" Storm said, a grin plastered on his face.

"So, I'm going to save Cream." He said with a nod.

"Correction. We're going to save her."

"No Storm, it'll be better if I go alone."

Storm just chuckled and strode through the door. "Where are you going?" Shadow called after him.

"I'm going to the Werewolf camp."

Shadow narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "No you're not."

"Look Shads, I'm going there, whether you're coming or not."

Shadow threw up his hands in frustration, "It was my idea." He snapped.

"Yeah, but I'm carrying out the plan."

"You're worse than Sonic was." Shadow growled. He sighed, "Fine, but I'm in charge. Listen to me."

"Sure thing." Storm smirked.

"Here's the plan Storm." Shadow hissed, leaning close. "First, I'm going to need a distraction…"

~0o0~

Cream held on tightly to Memphiles. He clutched her tightly too. Normally, she would've been horrified, but they were crossing a very deep river, balancing on a thin little log. She closed her eyes tightly and prayed for it to be over.

"Ok, here we are." Memphiles growled, letting go of her. Scourge sneered down at her as she tumbled to the ground.

"Oof." She muttered as she landed ungracefully on her side. She stood and tried to regain some dignity by brushing herself off. Fiona smirked at her.

"Stop playing in the dirt Cream." She said Cream the way one might say vile. She wrinkled her nose. "Let's go."

Memphiles narrowed his eyes at her and continued to walk without a backwards glance at her. Cream held her tongue. The only way to escape was by going across the bridge again and she was terrified of heights. She sighed and stumbled after the trio.

"How much longer?" Cream panted an hour later. She had to run to keep up with the fast moving group and they didn't wait for her.

Scourge glanced at her with an annoyed expression, "Almost there." He turned his head with a growl, "I hate normals."

Fiona batted her eyes at him, "Oh come on, she's not completely normal Scourge. Not for long at least."

Scourge grinned at her and glanced back at Cream. "Yes, of course."

Cream felt her face burn. She hated when people talked about her. Memphiles walked silently beside her. He glanced down. "Cool it guys." He hissed at them. They shrugged and continued walking. He looked at the young rabbit, an expression of distaste in his icy eyes. He picked up his pace, leaving Cream behind once again.

"Welcome to camp Cream." Scourge said finally. Cream sighed in relief. Her head hurt and she was sore from walking so long. She peered around the green hedgehog to stare at what looked like an almost normal little town. It reminded her of something from a western movie.

There was a long dirt road down the middle. On each side were tall brick buildings. There was about six or so of them. Each was a dull brown and red color. Cream gazed in awe as she walked down the road with the trio. Several curious faces peered out at the rabbit. She moved slightly closer to Memphiles. He scowled at her and moved away.

"What are those buildings?" she whispered.

"Our homes." The ebony hedgehog growled.

"Really?"

"They're apartments."

"Oh." Cream muttered. She looked at the buildings again. "How many people live here?"

"That's classified." He snapped.

Cream felt miserable. "When can I go home?" she whimpered. Memphiles opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by another voice.

"Hello Cream." The young rabbit whirled around to see a tall slim echidna striding towards her. It was a female. Her fur was a dark tan color. She had pretty violet eyes that seemed to sparkle. She also had a carefully guarded expression on her face. She frowned thoughtfully. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"No I'm sorry." Cream murmured, looking at the ground.

The female straightened. "I am Shade. Leader of the wolves."

**Dun, dun, dun….cliffy. Sort of. Well, for those of you who don't know Shade, she's an actual character, just look her up! **


	14. Remember the day

**Hello, I am back! Woot woot. R&R guys! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, you guys are the best! **

The sun was high in the sky. It was noon. Lunchtime, Cream noted. Her stomach growled slightly.

"Hungry?" Shade asked a hint of humor in her voice.

"Just slightly." Cream admitted.

Shade nodded and stood, making eye contact with a small goose. "A couple sandwiches would be lovely Ferdinand." She said.

"Right away." He said, dipping his head and padding away.

Shade stretched luxuriously. "I see you have many questions." She smiled, "We're not like the vampires." She narrowed her eyes as she said that name, almost like it was a vile word. "I can answer anything you want to know."

Cream leaned forward eagerly; she did want to know so much. "How often do you change?" she said curiously.

Shade smiled, "The full moon." Her smile widened, "But thanks to you it will be whenever we want."

Cream frowned, "Yeah, I was wondering about that. Where do I come in this?"

"Well, you have the antiChange in your veins. Just a drop and we can control our change."

"Wait, you need my blood?" Cream gasped, feeling sick.

Shade nodded, "Not a ton, just a few drops. You'll be fine."

Cream felt her head spin. "I hate getting my blood drawn." She whispered.

Shade patted her arm. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." She glanced up as the goose waddled back into the room with a tray of sandwiches.

"Do you guys…um…you know…uh, kill…humans?"

Shade laughed, "No, don't worry, you won't be eating humans." She chuckled.

"Oh." Cream said, looking down. She reached forward and picked up a sandwich. She blinked a few times as her head spun from the sudden movement.

"You must be exhausted, aren't you?" the tan echidna said, noting the change she glanced up at the goose. "Rowan, take Cream to one of our guest rooms. She must be so tired."

Cream frowned, it was only noon. She suddenly stifled a yawn, feeling fatigue weighing on her. She had hiked a long way. She looked longingly at the plate of food.

"You can bring the sandwiches in case you get hungry. You need lots of rest, tonight is a special occasion."

"Ok." Cream said standing and stretching. "What's tonight?"

"Oh, well tonight, we're going to change you. You're going to be a werewolf!"

"What?"

~o0o~

Shadow cleared the low barrier with a swift leap. He had to get to her. Storm kept pace with him, not saying much. He hesitated as the border came into view. He slowed down and slipped out of sight.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" he asked the otter beside him. By crossing the border they were breaking the law. If they were discovered they could be out casted, forever banished.

"Um, yeah, are you?" the otter said, looking offended.

"Yes."

"Well, I should tell you there's a guard about fifty yards to the left patrolling, he's getting closer."

"When were you going to tell me that?" Shadow snapped angrily.

"Now."

"Never mind. We can ask him where they took Cream."

"Shadow?" Storm asked eagerly.

The ebony hedgehog sighed and nodded his head. Storm grinned and slipped off. Shadow watched him lope easily towards the border. He clambered up a tree and sat waiting. The guard didn't even notice him. He landed silently on his back, knocking him down. Shadow covered the ground in two seconds. He leapt beside Storm, grabbing the guard by the throat. His eyes widened as he noticed who it was.

"Scourge."

The green hedgehog gurgled and began to struggle, glaring at the two vampires. Shadow narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on the guard's throat.

"Where is the rabbit?" he growled.

"What?"

"The rabbit! Cream."

"I can't tell you." The Scourge gasped out bravely.

"I believe you can." Storm said calmly.

The hedgehog looked around wildly, quickly losing conscious. "She's at the camp." He gasped out.

Shadow leaned forward closely, his face inches from the guard's. He curled his lip at the semi-conscious coward. "You brought her there Scourge, where are they holding her?"

Scourge sneered and coughed weakly, "Why do you care?" he growled, "You're going to be too late anyway."

Shadow hesitated and then dropped the other hedgehog to the ground. Scourge gasped and grabbed his throat. "What do you mean?" the ebony hedgehog growled.

"They're going to change her tonight."

"No." This time Storm was the one who spoke.

"Yes."

"Where is she?" Shadow repeated. He yanked the wolf to his feet.

Scourge smiled and closed his eyes. "She's being kept in the Center Building in town. She'll be heavily guarded and no one can get to her."

Storm looked at Shadow. The ebony hedgehog sighed and closed his eyes. He nodded. The otter lunged forward and threw Scourge to the ground. He brought his hand down hard. It struck the green hog across the face. Scourge groaned and slumped forward, knocked unconscious.

"Now what?" Storm growled, "The camp's going to be heavily guarded and there'll be no way to get in."

"You're afraid?" Shadow taunted.

Storm jerked back as if he were struck. "Me?" he growled, insulted.

Shadow turned and began to trot into the woods. Storm hissed and stalked after him. "Have you even been to the camp?" he said sullenly.

"Yes, three years ago during a 'meeting' it ended in a fight."

"Yeah, well, I've been hoping to attack some of those over-arrogant, pesky wolves."

Shadow shook his head and continued walking, "You'll get your chance." He sighed and looked at the sky. "It would be better to wait for nightfall. The sun weakens us." He flinched.

Storm chuckled, "Me? I'm never weak."

"Just try and focus please."

~o0o~

Cream closed her eyes, blinking sleepily. She stifled another yawn and snuggled deeper into her pillow. It was made of a soft fluffy silk with a light summer blanket. It was very cozy. She began to drift off, letting sleep take over.

_Cream: Age 8_

_ The young rabbit played on the ground with her toys scattered around her. She picked up her favorite, a cute floppy puppy doll. It was a gift from Shadow on her birthday. She giggled and cuddled it closer. _

_ She pretended she was a doctor and the puppy was a sick patient. She carefully used a blanket to wrap its injured paw._

_ "Mr. Cuddles, you need some rest and then you can go back to playing." She told him seriously. She looked up as the front door rang. "Mother, someone's at the door." She called as Vanilla bustled in._

_ "Thank you Cream honey." The older rabbit said cheerfully as she opened the door. Sonic the hedgehog walked in. _

_ Cream stood up and bounced into his arms. "Hey Sonic." She squeaked. _

_ Her hero ruffled her hair half-heartedly. "Hey cutie." He mumbled. Cream frowned. Something was wrong. _

_ "Miss Vanilla?" he said politely. _

_ Her mother frowned also, sensing bad news. "Yes?"She said hesitantly, wiping her hand on her apron. _

_ "Well." The hedgehog began. He looked down slowly at Cream. _

_ Vanilla smiled at her daughter. "Cream, you just play with your toys and Sonic and I will be in the kitchen."_

_ Cream nodded obediently as the two went to the kitchen. The young rabbit then stood up and pressed her ear against the door. She could hear muffled voices. _

_ "What is it Sonic?" that was her mother's voice. _

_ "Ma'am. It's Shadow." _

_ Cream could feel a jolt as she heard the ebony hedgehog's name. She smiled slightly as he said the name._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "He's gone." _

_ Those two words seemed to echo in her mind. He's gone. He's gone. Tears began to well up. Gone wasn't a good word. Even her eight year old mind realized this. Gone meant never coming back. Ever. No. Shadow promised. He was like a rock, solid, and unmoving. Always there for you. _

_ He was like her older brother. Cream sank to the floor, sniffling. She could hear her mom gasp. The world seemed to spin, the walls blurred. No, her tear-streaked eyes closed and she couldn't stand it anymore. She stood and ran to her room. _

_ Once she reached it she threw herself on the pillow and began to sob. She reached over and picked up a photo album. She shakily began to flip through the pages. The first was of her and her mother. The next was her and Cheese. _

_ She paused on the third one. It was with the whole Sonic gang. Sonic. Amy. Rouge. Her. Tails. And…Shadow. She ran her hand over the photo. She sighed and dropped her head down. She fell asleep, the album clutched tightly in her paws. _


	15. Yet another escape attempt

**Have no fear! I haven't given up, I've just been lazy and studious. (Mostly lazy) R&R! Oh and there will be a few flashbacks to show how Cream began to fall for Shadow. **

Cream woke up with tears on her cheek. She angrily brushed them away. Shadow was gone, the happy times with him were just memories. She smiled as she remembered her growing crush on the missing hedgehog.

Even if he was gone the young rabbit still had the photo. Of course, many girls were always falling for T.V stars and sports player, generally people who they would never meet. Well, Cream fell for the photo. The more she looked at the photo, the more she saw his red eyes (The color of rubies) his dark quills, (spiked much more differently than Sonic) he was very strong, she could tell just by looking at the photo.

_ Cream would sometimes daydream that Shadow would return. She could picture it clearly. The hedgehog would walk through her gate. He would look just like in the photo. Cream would be baking cookies and she would smile at him._

_ "Hey Shadow." She would say coolly. _

_ "Hey Cream, I've missed you." He would smile, "You look so much older now."_

_ Cream would smile too, pleased he noticed, "Yeah, I'm much older. I've matured."_

_ He would laugh, "I see that. How would you like to grab a coffee. I would love to hear all that I've missed."_

_ "I would love too." _

Cream caught her smile and remembered something. She hastily slid off her necklace, a round heart locket. She opened it up and plucked out the carefully rolled up photo she kept behind the one of her mother. It was Shadow. She brushed away a piece of lint and carefully replaced the faded photo.

Cream decided to explore her room. She stood and stretched and began to scan around. Nothing of any real interest. Then, something caught her eye. The closet. Cream opened the door and stepped into the dark space. Suddenly, something else caught her eye. A small indent in the wood. Cream bent closer and inspected it. Not an indent. A crack. Maybe to a door!

Cream smiled and ran her hand over the wall. She found what she was looking for, a small knob. She wrapped her hand firmly around the wood and tugged. It creaked and gave in.

There was a small, narrow hallway. Cream crawled forward on her hand and knees, wrinkling her nose at the musty smell. Then. Boom. The floor was suddenly gone, Cream was walking on air.

She stifled as scream as she plummeted down, into the darkness below. Cream looked around frantically, trying to slow down her fall. Before she could grab the wall, the rabbit hit the ground. Hard. Her injured arm gave a groan of protest and Cream let out a whimper of pain. She cradled the limb to her side and bit her lip to stop another scream.

Cream was busy checking her arm was ok, she almost didn't see the light. It was a small source, seeping from a door at the end of another hallway. She dragged herself forward and began to crawl towards the opening. After several agonizing minutes, she reached the door.

With another strong tug, the rabbit managed to open the next door. Cream blinked as a flood of light pooled into the cramped space. A cool breeze tickled her whiskers and the fresh air was a welcomed relief.

Cream crawled out and straightened up. She smiled as she realized where she was at. The back of the house, only a few feet from the woods. Her luck was beginning to change.

She looked around and sprinted into the woods. She sprinted like a crazy rabbit, not caring if she was spotted. She wasn't. She wasn't sure where she was going, she was just going to run until she passed out. She could feel her muscles strain and she broke out into a sweat.

~0o0~

Shadow continued running alongside Storm. The other vampire was silent as they ran. Shadow was ok with that, he needed to think.

Cream was going to be changed if he didn't hurry.

She liked him, she was courageous enough to admit it. He had denied her.

It might be better if she were dead.

He and Storm reached the tree bridge. They exchanged looked and Shadow took the lead. He leapt into the air, performing a side flip and he landed in a crouched position, on one leg. He tensed, checking for guards and continuing to run. He raced forward on light feet, leaning forward for more speed, Storm hot on his heels.

~)O0~

Cream couldn't last much longer. Her vision was blurred and her feet were shaking. She whimpered as the pain in her arms intensified and she couldn't take it anymore. She pitched forward, succumbing to exhaustion. Her head hit the ground and it stunned her. She lay, ready to accept any fate that would befall her. She heard a rustle to her right. The wolves. They were coming for her.

~0o0~

Shadow and Storm paused, Storm frantically signaling to his left. A guard. Shadow heard it too. He growled, feeling rage, Cream was just a child!

He darted forward, teeth bared, arms outstretched, expecting to run into a guard. He didn't see the body, he almost tripped over it.

Storm let out a short bark of laughter. "Man, you can't handle only one wolf? What are we going to do about the whole pack?" he stopped suddenly. "Dude, I don't think we need to invade the wolf camp."

Shadow had already sprung to his feet. He turned to see what he had tripped over. It was Cream. The young rabbit was barely conscious, and covered in sweat and dirt. She had escaped, Shadow realized with a touch of pride. He touched her hand.

"Mmm?" she whimpered, curling into a tight ball.

Shadow nodded at Storm. "She needs help, let's go." He carefully lifted her up, cradling her bridal style as gently as an egg.

He turned with her in her arms. Storm was staring behind him, eyes narrowed.

"Shadow." He said warningly.

"I believe she's ours." A voice growled. Shadow turned to see Scourge and Fiona standing there. Scourge chuckled, "You really think I'd give up so easily? Fiona was with me. You guys are so ignorant."

Shadow tensed up, "We're taking her." He hissed.

"No. I don't think so, be a dear and pass her here."

"No." Shadow growled. "She's mine."

"Have it your way." Scourge said with a yawn. He and Fiona tensed up, ready for a fight. "You know the rules, Fiona and I can change on the day of a full moon."

"Yes, but you're not as strong, until nighttime."

"It'll be enough."

The two wolves raced forward. Scourge leapt in the air, changing mid leap. In his place was a large green wolf. He snarled and waited as a slightly smaller brown wolf landed beside him. Fiona.

Shadow and Storm stood side by side, ready to fight. Shadow had carefully placed Cream on the ground beside him. She would be safe.

Scourge moved first, covering the ground faster than humanly possible. He hit Shadow full speed. Shadow had been ready though. He tensed and wrapped his arms around Scourge's shoulders. The wolf wiggled away and swiped out a paw.

Shadow was knocked aside but he leapt to his feet and slammed into Scourge's flank. The wolf rolled twice and sprang back up. He leapt forward. Shadow ducked underneath him, slamming his elbow into the wolf's stomach. Scourge wheezed but stayed on his feet.

Shadow growled and rolled up his fists. Scourge leapt again, sinking his teeth into Shadow's shoulder. The ebony hedgehog let out a yowl of pain and punched Scourge in the jaw. Hard. It was enough force to knock the wolf off.

Shadow stood over Scourge as the wolf shook his head and tried to clear his vision. "Don't mess with me." He growled menacingly.

Scourge whimpered and backed away. It seemed Storm was having just as much success with Fiona. He could hear whimpers as the other wolf was defeated. He glared and raised a fist for a painful blow.

"SHADOW!" the scream came from behind him.

Shadow turned to look. Scourge took the opportunity to slam a paw into the hedgehog, knocking him aside and fleeing. He paused, changing back into normal form. "Looks like we've won." He said haughtily. He fled, following another dark shape through the woods. Shadow narrowed his eyes, was that Mephiles?

Shadow picked himself up and watched Fiona flee too. Won? They still had Cream. Shadow smirked and turned to see Storm kneeling over the rabbit.

"What's going on?" he hissed, sensing something was wrong. The rabbit looked ok.

Storm looked up, eyes full of sorrow. "Shadow, while you were fighting Scourge. Mephiles snuck up."

"And?" Shadow demanded.

Storm swallowed, "He bit Cream Shadow."


	16. Friends Never Say Goodbye

** Ok, I was considering deleting this story actually but then I saw a request from Sparkie to update this story and since I did end on a large cliff-hanger I figured I'd give ya'll this. So, there's only a couple chapters left until the ending of part one. Yes, I was going to make a sequel but I figured it would be easier to just split the story into two parts. Part One is Shadow and Cream finding each other. Part Two is making it work. You'll see. So here's Part One ending section one. The next chapter will be section two. **

Shadow tore past Storm to the fallen form of the rabbit. Her breathing was shallow, her eyes clenched tightly closed. He could see blood pooling from her arm, which she clutched in her dazed state. He gently lifted the limb up to inspect the damage. If the teeth only grazed the skin, she could be saved. If not…

He could feel a slight constriction in his throat as he stared at the wound. The marks were deep, the intent clear. To change. Since she already had a part of it in her, the AntiChange, it wouldn't be long now. Perhaps a few hours at most.

The blood was beginning to clot, the four indents raw and red. Cream wound on her other arm, courtesy of Storm, was reopened, also pooling at her feet. Normally, this blood loss could kill her, but in a few moments, her body would begin to heal. Quickly.

Shadow took in the small rabbit. She was covered in mud from crawling through the tunnel. Cobwebs were wrapped around various spots on her body and dried blood matted her shirt. Her hair normal blonde hair was brown with dirt and covered in sweat. She looked very sickly.

Storm put a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "There's nothing we can do mate."

Shadow whirled around, his red eyes glowed fiercely and his fangs were out. "We can turn her too."

"You know you can't do that."

"Yes I can!" Shadow knew he was being unreasonable but deep inside he knew it was true. Cream was gone. He had failed. He was supposed to protect his friends, yet he had handed her over to the enemies.

Storm sighed, "The mixture of the AntiChange, werewolf saliva, and vampire spit would cause her body to go into shock. She couldn't take that. Her body would try and fight off the unfamiliar substances while they would fight each other. They would kill her. This is better than death."

"How." It wasn't a question, it was a dull attempt at defiance.

"She's still here. You can still see her. She wouldn't be gone forever."

"No, she just will have to live with the werewolves, our hated enemies and who knows, they could fight and she could end up dying."

"I'm sorry mate."

Storm walked over to the far side of the clearing. Shadow walked over and knelt by Cream. She was regaining consciousness. Her breath was coming in short pants as the venom took effect.

"Shadow." She whispered, eyes partially closed and glazed with pain.

"Cream." He took her hand, running his hand lightly, as if cradling a bird egg, over her forehead.

She sighed, eyes fluttering. "What's happening? It hurts." She whimpered as another wave of agony shot through her body.

Shadow winced. "You were bit. You're changing into a werewolf."

The rabbit winced. "What? I can't. my mom. I can't leave her alone."

"I'm sorry Cream, this is all my fault."

"No, I'm sorry. I should've never trusted you."

Those words were like a knife, stabbing right in his heart. "I should've just left you alone. I was a fool. Everything happening to you is my responsibility. I guess I was so used to the vamps. They aren't normal. I never realized that you're still normal. You're not invincible."

"No." her voice rasped. "I wasn't."

Shadow tightened his grip on her hand. "I can fix this."

Cream winced as she pulled herself up. She coughed weakly and brought herself to a sitting position. She waved away help. "Shadow," her eyes were serious, "You and I both know that's a lie. I heard you and Storm. There's no hope. That's ok." Her eyes were shining. "I don't want you to forget me. But you need to move on." She leaned up against him. "I really like you. But you said it. Vampires and Werewolves can never be together. I won't forget you. But you need to live. You can pass as normal now. Go out and live."

Shadow's eyes glazed. "Maria…" he whispered. He shook himself.

"You'll be ok Cream. I won't let anyone hurt you. I like you too." He leaned in and brushed their lips. A feeling of electricity shot up his side at the contact. Cream closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips.

"Shadow." He whirled around the see Mephiles standing on the edge of the clearing. The dark hedgehog was watching, eyes knowing.

"You." Shadow leapt up, eyes burning with fury.

"No." Cream coughed as she lay on the ground. "No more fighting."

"I've come to take Cream. You know the law. She's ours." Much to Shadow's surprise, his voice softened a touch, "She won't be in control when she changes. You're in danger. I need to take her to help her learn to control it. You know that."

His fists clenched and unclenched as he saw the logic. "Keep her safe."

"I promise."

Shadow clutched Cream's arm. He gave it a squeeze. She was shivering now. He and Storm turned and walked away from the clearing. The image of Cream as a werewolf burned in his mind. Storm led the way.

"We need to leave."

"I know."

"They'll take care of her. She's one of them now."

"I know."

**And so, part one section one ends. Part One Section Two is next and then Part Two. It will be shorter than Part One, I'm not sure how much shorter though. Please R&R!**


End file.
